Digimon fusion high school
by mother bro the fabled pedo
Summary: It's pretty gud
1. the first one

Digimon fusion high school EX :^)

Chapter 1 - the first one

it was the daytime, nice.

Mikey Kudo wakes up at the start, he's late. "Fucking shit lassie, i'm late as fuck innit" said him. He fucks off down the stairs, but is still late.  
His mum said, "what the fuck matey?" as she was in the room he was running through. "Why are you so late!?" said mum. "I don't know" said Mikey Kudo.  
But he didn't care about that, he was more worried about his damaged prostate that he had recived the night prior, "my dad left when i was 3 years old,  
i wanted to be an astronaut but he cared more about his expensive beverages then me". Mikey Kudo ran to school and shit, i don't know. He gets there,  
no shit sherlock. Also at the school there are people, some of them know Mikey Kudo and his tragic backstory, sometimes they curl up in the fetal  
position and cry softly to themselves, much like i do. Every night. Anyway shit happens and classes and stuff. Mikey Kudo is in a lesson, but because  
he's a total dipshit, he can't do shit, he's destined to become a third rate sanitary worker for the rest of his life. Next to him was this faggot known as  
Jeremy Tsurgi, he was a beyblader once, fuck that shit, what a cunt. Why though?. probs his cunty side ho, Mikey Kuro remembered her name was pretty simple and easy to  
remember, but he's still a duckfucker and was a useless bitch, for all those reading, it's probally Angie Hinomoto or something, do i honestly care?

Mikey Kudo turns around, exactly 47 degrees, he's possibly a little autistic, there's nothing wrong with that, is there? Well that cunthole Jeremy thinks something's wrong with  
it. He should die. anyway lesson and that, there's probs a teacher, she looked at the class with her women eyes, she looked at mikey while he was sitting at his beige coloured desk  
with his green chemistry book (even though he was in a fucking maths lesson, what a tryhard), his red maths book and other books. The Teacher was called Jeremy Teacher and she looked at  
Mikey Kudo with all his books and shit, do i really need to explain it again? Might as well. He was sitting at his beige coloured desk with his green chemistry book  
(even though he was in a fucking maths lesson, what a tryhard), his red maths book and other books. anyway Jeremy Teacher was like all up in his grill, and she said "Mikey Kudo you are a  
rubbish lil shota bitch" That's what she said, Jeremy Teacher by the way. Mikey Kudo realised that that counted as first base, and said ";)" to Jeremy Teacher and moved in for the swift  
dicking. She said "lenny face".

That was well nasty, and i don't want anymore. There are other parts of this school, after giving Jeremy Teacher a mad fingerblasting in the assting you know that thing. Like a vaccum  
cleaner full of offical nandos merchandise. Jeremy was like "cheeky one, you blighting fucker ass licker" and Mikey Kudo be like "( a \ a )" then he stepped out down the steps on the 9th  
corridor in the school, i called it that because its the 9th one, you little dipshit. Don't be a fool, get the strats. Mikey Kudo met up with Jeremy, during that lesson J-dog had become  
a professional combine harvester. He swallows up a bitch like Lilo and Stich. New age gangster up in here, Mikey Kudo turned round and Jeremy was there. "Hi Jeremy" said Mikey Kudo,  
"Hi Mikey Kudo" said Jeremy, to Mikey Kudo. They had a long and meaningful conversation, but that's not important. During the speaky, Mikey's dick was getting a little peaky, cheeky breeki.  
Mikey Kudo went full pedo and looked for some kids to fuck, cuz that what he do. Mikey Kudo be like "aaaAAAAAHHHHHHHH" and Jeremy said "what?" In a questioning manner. but Mikey had already  
run out of the school, like a turbo hamster on meth. That meant he wasn't in it anymore, you get me?

Mikey went out that school like a sonic, but he wasn't as fast as my Original character Khsonic, no stealing, or i will steal your nan. anyway there weren't any kids because Jimmy Savelle  
secretly sat behind Mikey Kudo, who sat beside Jeremy Tsurgi, did i mention him earlier, hope so. Jimmy Savelle got them before Mikey Kudo could. Mikey ran home, he got home, and at home, he was at home. At home Mum said "Oi Mikey Kudo, you are my only surviving son, after i gave birth to a starving Syrian  
child, carry his legacy forward, and stop being such a white Cis bastard" Mikey Kudo's wrinkly ass couldn't contend with this savage truth bomb, he got done like dinner in a middle class  
Italian household. Mikey Kudo went to his room and cried, what a little bitch, who's cries in 2015, jesus. Anyway he looked at his knife that he kept in a fish bowl, he comtemplated getting  
really edgy, but this is chapter one, so fuck that shit. Anyway Mikey Kudo looked around his small bedroom, with it's blue walls, small bed in the middle of the room, and his fishbowl in  
corner on a bedside cabinate. Mikey Kudo thought this was swaggy biscuits. And decided to feel up his prostate because that's very logical. He plunged in a single finger and began to  
spelunker in his booty bunker. Like a termite with munchies, he was getting his minecraft steve on. anyway he prodded his manclit alot, and it felt good, he kept poking, harder and harder.  
Until a voice resonated from his asshole, it said one word

"hi"


	2. shrooms

Chapter 2 - Shrooms

Mikey Kudo was a mushroom, many things have changed. back in the wondourous last part of chapter 1, there were people watching, there was Jeremy and he was like "mmHHH" and there was Jimmy

and he was like "mmHHH" and there was that token girl being like "mmhhhHHHH" she had a thing for cunt-ass sissy like Mikey Kudo, and that was Mikey Kudo's middle name, taken after his

farther. speaking of farts, they emerge from the asshole, so that's where our chapter begins. Mikey Kudo's recently adopted prostate buddy says "winner winner chicken dinner" and sucks him

up in a blue vortex up his own asshole, the window-lickers be like "damn son" and they got sucked up too. nom nom nom, in comes muhammad with the bomb, he got sucked in too, and

Teacher Bitch got sucked up because she was Mikey Kudo's personal tutor for women's studies, she didn't want to be a teacher, instead she wanted be a bell ringer. What a fucking waste of

life, just kill her already, all the bitches got sucked up like a reverse polywhirl, spicy. all of them bitches be floating up in this vortex on their way to somewhere, they all pissed

themselves, fucking dirty cunts, clean up that gross shit. anyway they are now in The World of Digimon, also known as World of Digimon, I don't know what happens here. Also as a side note

because Mikey Kudo was such a basic bitch the vortex was like "nah mate" and turned him into a mushroom faster than a spongy sponge.

The world of digimon, or possibly World of digimon if you prefer, don't be a picky cunt like that Mikey Kudo, that's why he's a mushroom, mabye. thankful he still had the anatomy of a human

male, and as such could do the sex, very nice. Then someone came up to him, his name was Bendy Joe, "Hi, i am Bendy Joe" "Hi Bendy Joe, Do you want to know my name?" "yes i suppose person

in front of me" "Alright Bendy Joe, my name is Mikey Kudo" "Hi Mikey Kudo" said Bendy Joe, "Hi Bendy Joe" said Mikey Kudo. "Would you like to see my digivice?" asked Bendy Joe. Mikey thought

about this long and hard, much like his dick. And said "no, now move bitch, get out of my way" and he did. Now that the main characters are in The World of Digimon, something worthwhile

can finally happen, for a start Mikey Kudo can use his Godtier Protagonist powers to find a strange device, it looked like a penis, Mikey looked at it and said "me likey" and went to pick

it up. However the device was on a fucking dusty shelf and Mikey was still a stumpy-ass mushroom so he was useless again. Maybe this wouldn't have happen if he'd stayed in school. Mikey

angrily threw his scrotum at the device.


End file.
